Finn's Own Spitfire
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: FinnxFlame Princess. This happens maybe a minute after the season three finale ends. Rated T out of paranoia. I should also mention it's a one-shot.  There might be other stories in continuity with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I saw the new adventure time episode, and new I had to be inb4 the masses. I only have a very vague understanding of Flame Princess's personality and background, but I think I did a good job on he dialogue. I ultimately wrote this in the hopes of starting a chain of Finn x Flame Princess fan fictions, and so I could occupy myself until season four. Enjoy, and if you could review, that'd be Wondrous.**

"Jake. What the hey-hey just happened?" Asked Finn, wiping the burn mark off his cheek. "Wha-what do ya mean? The Flame Princess was angry and burned our house down. We don't have to talk about it again!" Jake replied nervously. "I need to go talk to her." He grabbed his adventure pack and headed for the door, but was blocked by Jake. "No you don't man! You need to stay here and mope over princess bubblegum some more." He offered, but Finn pushed him aside, and proceeded out of the house. "Oh, man. I've really done it this time." He looked out the window to see Finn, well on his way towards the fire kingdom.

As Finn traversed the hilly plains that led to the forest, hundreds of questions fluttered through his mind. _Man, what was her problem? She tries to burn down my house for no reason, then she asks if I like her? I'd never even met her before. None of this makes any sense!_ His next thought took him by surprise. _She was really pretty though._ Finn shook his head at the thought. Did he really think that? What would bubblegum say? Nothing. She probably wouldn't care in the slightest. Finn had to accept that whatever feelings bubblegum had for him were washed away when she transformed back into an eighteen year-old. He remembered the heart broke he felt that day. He always will. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. He had bigger fires to put out. "Hehehe. Fires."

He ran through the forest with more resolve. If one thing could be said about Finn the human, it was that he could not deny the thrill of adventure. He reviewed his map, he asked directions, he even tried the spiritual crud that he learned from Jake. It was a long and painful journey, but soon, he found himself overlooking the fire kingdom. "Ugh, finally." He said. he began to walk onto the molten floor, when a small cat-like creature stepped in to block his path.

"Whoa, whoa, waddya doin' hea? Yous is gonna die if ya go in dere, and it won't be from da lava." Said Flambo in protest to Finn's actions. "Sorry Flambo, I gotta do this." Said Finn. "Ahright, ahright, but at least lemme cast da anti-fiya field on yas." Flambo began to chant unintelligible words, and Finn suddenly found himself coated in blue. "Thanks Flambo." "No prahblom. It's not like it's gonna matuh once yuh dead." He said, thinking his words were completely reasonable, and ran off to do whatever he does all the time. Finn made way to the kingdom in the center of the city. He made way for the entrance when two guards blocked his path. "I need to talk to the Flame Princess." He said. A guard was about to say something, when the other one whispered something to him. They both nodded to each other, and began to attack Finn, who jumped out of their way.

"What's your deal?" he shouted in outrage. "Prince Finn! You are wanted dead by the fire kingdom for offending the royal family!" one of the guards shouted. "But I haven't done anything!" he jumped into the air and kicked the molten guard in the head, cracking its exterior. Finn was seriously **ticked.** He walked all the way here to talk, not go toe-to-toe with an entire kingdom. But it's just never that easy. He drew his demon's blood sword, and charged the two guards. By the end of the fight, Finn's sword rested hooked onto his pack, and he walked away from bits of molten rock, curiously shaped like humanoid people. Finn couldn't help but feel this wouldn't be the last of his fights.

The Flame Princess sat in her lantern, alone and confused. _What was up with that kid? _She thought. _He shows up to court me, says he doesn't like me, saves me from falling, and says he likes me again. Why if I ever see him again, I'll... _Despite her bitter disposition, she couldn't shake a certain thought. _Though he was pretty cute. _The words rang in her head, and she couldn't get them to stop. It was at this time that he father had barged into the room. "I cannot believe what an upstart that was today! That heathen had better not dare show his face here again!" he grumbled as he made his way to sit on his phone. "That kid was weird. It's like the kid who came here wasn't the same kid I saw at the tree house." Said the flame princess. "Bah! Whatever personal issues he has are his problem now." The king sat back into his throne and closed his eyes.

He opened them moments later to a noise that sounded like a struggle, and widened when he heard the noise getting closer. It reached just outside the door to the throne room, and suddenly stopped. The doors burst open and into the throne room slid a damaged molten guard's helmet. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the Flame King. He looked to find a silhouette of a young man standing in the door way. "Okay, I've knocked out 34 flame guards, beaten 20 molten golems and slain who knows how many hell-hounds. Now, I'll ask one more time. May I please have a moment to ask the Flame Princess a few questions?" he asked, clearly tired and agitated after all the fighting he'd done.

"You! How dare you show your face here again?" Shouted and outraged Fire King. "I've never even been here before! Listen, your majesty, all I want to do is ask the Flame Princess a few questions." "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY DUAGHTER!" he exclaimed, and charged towards Finn. Finn jumped into the air and drew his demon blood sword. The Fire King left his armor and took a form of pure fire. Finn dodged him as he charged, but still drug his sword through the fiery haze, and the Fire King cried out in pain. He returned to his armor, and found he could barely stand. "Wha… how?" Finn Pointed his sword at the Fire King. "Demon's blood. Slays anything." He said simply. "You haven't done anything evil yet, so I can't kill you, so I'm just gonna ask again: can I ask the Flame Princess a few questions?" The King was about to yell when the princess herself spoke up. "Let him speak, father. I want to know what's up." "But swee-" "Now, dad."

The Fire king limped out of his throne room, defeated by a couple of children. Finn sheathed his sword, and turned towards the Flame princess, who was fully ablaze. "Just what the heck is wrong with you? You send a knight here to court me, then you say you don't like me! Then, when I try to destroy your house, you save me from falling. Then when I say not to mess with me, you come here yourself, and fight through an entire legion of elite guards! What are you?" she was furious.

Finn was confused. "What are you talking about? This is the first time I've ever even been to the fire kingdom! I came here to ask you why you tried to destroy my house, and then talk about how I didn't like you, when I didn't even know you at the time." "But, your knight said you were a prince." "Well, I'm not, and what knight?" "Someone named sir Jake. He came here bearing gifts from you." Finn smacked himself in the face. He had a feeling Jake would do something like this, but with the fire kingdom? "Listen, that was my brother, and he was trying to help me get over some problems, and didn't do a very good job of it." "Your brother's a dog?" "Yes. Well, no. well- it's not important, what's important is that that wasn't me! I'm not a prince, and I'm not really in the business of courting princesses at the moment." "Then what the flame are you? You just fought an entire legion of Flame guards, so I doubt you're a normal kid." "I'm a hero. I slay evil and defend those who can't defend themselves. That's my deal."

Finn smiled at his own words. It had been a while since he reflected on who he was. "That's who I am. And I am definitely NOT some fru-fru prince type." The princess felt conflicted. She couldn't think of anything to do. This kid, who had just taken out her guards, and her father, laid out his entire self to her; and he was the exact opposite she was. She was evil. She destroyed things. It was in her nature. So, why did she feel so drawn to him? "Okay, mister hero, now that that's out of the way, what **do** you want?" "Actually, now that I know that this was just a misunderstanding, I'd really just like an apology for trashing my house. Among other really important things." It took Finn all his strength not to shed a tear at the thought of his picture of princess bubblegum burning up.

Flame princess's hair fell down her back and she blushed. "An apology?" she said. "That's it?" "Well, it's not like you can replace anything I lost, and if you're really sorry, I can't just stay mad at you." The Princess was, again, conflicted. She never apologized. She never felt guilt or remorse for anything she'd ever done. Yet, after being saved by this guy, and treating him so horribly despite it, she felt something. She didn't know whether it was guilt or some equally painful emotion, but she wanted it to stop. _I guess I owe the kid. _

"Kay. I, Flame Princess, hereby decree that I am sorry for the attempted destruction of one Finn the hero's house." She bowed before Finn and he laughed, causing Her to blush even more so. "What?" she asked. "I can tell you're not a formal chick, it would mean more if you said it the way you naturally say it." The princess was in shock. She **always **had to be formal for things like this. No one had ever given her a choice.

The very thought felt incredibly liberating. "Finn, I'm sorry I almost broke your house." "There we go. Friends?" he held out his hand. Tired of being the only one blushing, Flame Princess took things a step further, and pulled Finn down to her level to kiss him on the cheek. "Totally." Finn blushed even brighter than she did. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal a furious Fire King who had apparently been watching the whole time. "GUARDS! WAKE UP AND DESTROY THAT CHILD!" he yelled. "Uh-oh." Finn gulped, he looked to see Flame princess revealing a secret escape passage in the wall. "You can get out through here." she said. Finn beamed. "Thanks, Princess." He said, and slid down the escape shoot. "DAUGHTER! Do you realize what you have DONE?" she didn't answer her father, but she knew the answer to the question. _I made a friend, dad. I made a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

_**APRIL FOOLS SUCKERS!**_

(I'm a terrible person XD)

Don't worry, it's just a prank. I'm not continuing this story, but there will be future stories in its continuity.

-Viceroy


End file.
